Jigoku Games Round 3: The Sanctified Knight vs The Crawling Royalty
Satura stood perfectly still, patiently waiting for her new opponent to arrive. She drew her thick fur coat tighter to her body, trying to keep the heat inside of her body as the winds of the icy fields threatened to chill her to a block of ice. "Of all the arenas in the world, why did it have to be this place?" she groaned as she shivered. Winter had never been a prefered time of the year for her, so fighting in a field that felt colder than the void beyond the globe was less than appealing. "I hope my opponent dislikes this weather too. Otherwise I may be in trouble." Yumiko was walking through the snow wearing a large army stylize coat around her armor, as she wearing a scarf as she was walking through it though she has training in all types of elements the snow and ice around her. Her eyes seem to look to the right after hearing a groans from a few steps away from her as she had finally noticed Satura in this good forsaken wasteland. She rushes over to see her while holding a cup of drinkable homemade chicken noodle soup with tiny chunks of chicken and noodles floating in the cup. Satura remained on her spot, shaking down to her boots as she waited. Then she heard something from behind. The sound of footsteps trudging through the ice and snow that seemed to go on for endless miles. She turned around to see who it was that was approaching her, and barely more than a few feet in front of her, a young woman appeared, hurrying towards her position. She anticipated an attack yet she held off on any form of counter move, just in case that the woman in question had not hostile intent. At least for the moment. The knight motioned her hand up a bit in a way of saying stop while she was sipping down the last bit of her soup before tossing the cup aside into the bank of the snow. "Sorry for that, the idiot who sent me into the blasted snow didn't send me a good map and I had to get a soup to help cool me off." She said chuckling a bit before reequipping a broadsword in her hand as she toss the jacket aside revealing a dress with an magic-based armor around it. Satura took on her battle stance, preparing for a move. "No worries, atleast you arrived. Now, if you don't mind, I'm freezing my ass off out here and I would very much appreciate if we could get down to the action." "Lets do this!" Yumiko shouted as after tossing her cup aside she quickly gripped her blade as she swings it down blasting a golden yellow beam across through the snow leaving a large scar across the ground to not only clear the area a bit but also sending it flying towards Satura's body. Satura only barely dodged the incoming snow when she sidestepped it. It had been far easier to avoid if she had performed a Take Over, but this time, she wanted to try something else, to show them all that she could do. resting on her back was her card globe and she was quick to pull it out. The globe hovered above the palm of her hand as cards began to circle around it. She made a swift motion and grabbed hold of three cards, inspected them, and threw them towards Yumiko. Two of the cards glowed brightly orange while the one in the middle of the two radiated red, and if one looked carefully, one could notice small "electrical" currents connecting the two orange cards.